


After The Full Moon!

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt, I'm rubbish at tags, Injury, You could class this as Wolfstar if that's what you want, day after the full moon, slight mention of child abuse, wrote this ages ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: It's a particularly bad full moon for Remus and he ends up accidentally hurting Sirius and he feels very bad about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You can interpret this fic anyway you want and it would work with or without Wolfstar. Hope you enjoy.

 

  
It is the 'morning' (or pretty much the afternoon) after the full moon and Remus wakes up in the hospital wing as usual with James and Peter at his bedside...wait...

"Where's Sirius?" Remus asks, rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them.

He sees James and Peter exchange a worried glance, clearly wondering whether they should tell him something.

"James, where's Sirius?" Remus repeats, suddenly worried.

"You see Remus, we have to tell you something..." James says, looking at Peter for help.

"Yeah, you need to tell me where Sirius is," Remus says, firmly, trying to meet the sixteen year olds eyes.

"He's here, he's just..." Peter trails off.

"James, what happened last night?" Remus demands, ignoring the pain in his muscles as he sits up.

"The wolf...he...er...tried to go off on his own and Padfoot tried to stop him but...well it's hard to stop a werewolf when it really wants to do something..." James trails off, glancing at Peter again.

"What did I do, James?" Remus asks, quietly.

"It wasn't your fault, you..." James starts.

"I asked you what I did. Tell me," Remus demands, his voice dangerously low.

"It's just a few scratches... and you bit him but he was in his animagus form so he's fine," James says, softly.

"Where is he?" Remus asks, quietly.

"He...er...lost quite a bit of blood so Madam Pomfrey's looking over him," James answers, looking uncomfortable, "she...erm...she saw his other scars and apparently she has to report it to the head master."

"He doesn't live with them anymore so surely she doesn't need to do that," Remus says, shocked, what has he done?

"That's what I said but apparently it's her duty," James says, shaking his head.

"What have I done," Remus says, resting his head in his hands.

"It's not your fault, Sirius is fine and he doesn't blame you," James says, quickly.

"I hurt him," Remus whispers, quietly.

"As soon as Madam Pomfrey lets him out of bed I'm a hundred percent sure he'll tell you the same," James says, firmly, "I'm not letting you blame yourself for this."

"But it's my fault," Remus says, bitterly, "it's my fault."

"We knew the dangers when we became animagus'," Peter speaks up.

"No, you thought you'd be safe from me as animagus' but obviously you aren't," Remus says, shaking his head, "wait...you said me and Sirius fought...but I haven't got a mark on me, for once."

"Sirius...erm...refused to fight back. He didn't want to hurt you," James admits, softly.

"The stupid idiot," Remus mutters, running his fingers through his hair.

"Who's a stupid idiot?" A pale looking Sirius asks, coming through the curtains, smirking

"You! What the hell were you thinking?" Remus says, glaring at the raven haired boy.

"So you've told him then?" Sirius says, glancing at James and Peter.

"He wanted to know where you were," James answers, sighting.

"'He' is still here you know," Remus says, shaking his head annoyed.

"Yeah, sorry. How are you feeling?" Sirius asks, sitting down on the chair next to James ignoring the pain the shoots through him at that action.

"Awful, now I've found out I hurt you," Remus answers, sharply.

"It wasn't that bad," Sirius says.

"I could have killed you!" Remus says, darkly.

"But you didn't," Sirius counters, "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Don't joke, Sirius," Remus growls, "it's not funny, none of this is funny."

"Come on, Moony, it was only a few scratches," Sirius says, smirking, "a few more to add to the collection anyway."

"Sirius, that's not helping," James says, warningly.

"Right yeah, sorry," Sirius says, nodding, "I just mean that it doesn't change anything."

"Of course it changes things," Remus snaps, "I can still hurt you even if you're animals and I'm not risking this ever happening again."

"We're not gonna just stop coming because of this," Sirius says, firmly, "I'm fine and we're not gonna let you blame yourself for this."

"You're fine this time," Remus snaps, sharp green eyes glaring at Sirius, "it could happen again, I could kill you. I would never ever forgive myself if that happened."

"If we didn't come to the full moon you know exactly what happens, you hurt yourself. We have the power to stop that, to lessen it at least. How do you think we'd feel if we found out...if we found out the wolf had killed itself, that it had killed you? And we could have stopped it if we'd been there?" Sirius says, his voice annoyed and upset at the same time, "I can't speak for James and Peter but I know damn well it would destroy me. I'd rather get hurt, just like I did last night, every night just to be able to know you aren't hurting yourself, that you are safe."

 

The room goes completely silent. Remus and James are staring at Sirius, wide eyed and Peter is looking anywhere in the room but the other boy. Sirius is looking down at his shoes, debating to himself whether he should leave quickly or stay and face the music. The former seemed the most appealing. Making up his mind, Sirius leaves the hospital wing as fast as he can ignoring his friends calls of his name.

 

 

Back in the dorm, Sirius sits on his bed, the curtains drawn around him. The past twenty-four hours replaying in his head. His arm painfully aching from the events of the previous night and his good arm held protectively over his stomach, where old cuts had been opened up. Shaking his head, Sirius stares up at the ceiling two things weighing heavily on his mind. Remus and the fact that by now Dumbledore probably knew everything about what his parents had done to him.

 

"Sirius?" James' voice says, softly standing but the door into the dorm.

"Yeah?" Sirius answers, there is no point in trying to hide from this.

"Are you alright, mate?" James asks his best friend, carefully.

"Apart from the fact Remus and I just had an argument and that Dumbledore probably already knows about what my parents did to me by now, I'm bloody amazing," Sirius snaps, feeling guilty straight away, "Sorry, Prongs. Today's already been...stressful and it's only three o'clock on a Saturday."

"Remus wanted to come and find you but I said I'd come and talk to you because he shouldn't be leaving the hospital wing so soon as the full moon," James says, sitting on the bed when Sirius opens the curtains around it.

"I shouldn't have gone on like that at him. We could have talked about it after, when he wasn't recovering from the full moon but I had to go and have a go at him. But that's just me isn't it, the famous Sirius Black that can never control himself and is always over reacting to simple situations," Sirius says, his grey eyes glaring at the ceiling.

"Padfoot, look at me, you shouldn't feel guilty. Remus is fine, tired but fine. Last night you did the bravest thing you could of done, you not only stopped Moony from going towards Hogwarts but you refused to fight back just so he didn't get hurt. If you don't call that control over yourself I don't know what you do," James says, honestly, "Remus'll come round about the whole thing sooner or later."

 

 

Back in the hospital wing, Sirius and James head over to Remus' bed together.

"Sirius," Remus says, wincing as he sits up straighter in his hospital bed.

"Hey," Sirius answers, "sorry about before, I..."

"No, Sirius, I'm sorry. I should of thought about how you, James and Peter were feeling. I know that it hurts you seeing me hurt just as much as the other way round, I..." Remus says, softly.

"We can talk about this later, you need to rest," Sirius cuts him off.

Remus nods before reluctantly lying back down to rest.

 


End file.
